The Sleepover-Part1
by ZeroX
Summary: A sleepover series


ZeroX: Man, what a night. I can still remember my dream(a very pleasant one at that).  
ZeroX walks into his bar and starts to open it when he notices dark figures walking around. ZeroX leans for his bat.  
  
ZeroX: Whoo's there?!  
The lights flicker on and the Tenchi gang is there, sitting by a projector.  
ZeroX: What the he....  
"I'm sorry to break in like this", says Washu," but we needed to show you this."  
Washu points to the projection screen.  
***  
"I'm about to test my most greatest machine!!!" says the Washu on screen.  
She places a peculier object on someboy's head and turns the machine on.  
A bright green flash fills the screen.  
Sweet,sweet love music comes on.  
***  
ZeroX: Oh god no....  
***  
On the screen you see ZeroX running toward.......................(Drum roll please)..............  
......................Ryoko.....  
***  
ZeroX: Damn.  
***  
They imbrace each other and start kissing.  
(Authors note: And if you think I'm gonna start a lemon your wrong.)  
***  
Half the crowd stands up and points sniper rifles at me.  
ZeroX: When did they.......  
"We let a few people in" said an angry voice.  
At the back of the bar Ryoko is standing there like she's going to kill someone.  
***  
(Authors note: Well, forget the mushy stuff I'm gonna skip that too.)  
In the dream ZeroX and Ryoko are staring at each other with love.  
Suddenly the sky turns dark and lightning starts to crash and the figure that used to be Ryoko suddenly changes to.................................Sakuya  
***  
ZeroX:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
***  
ZeroX starts to run when the entire screen starts to fill with Sakuya's.... and then the most horrible thing happens she starts....  
***  
ZeroX: I'm blind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tenchi nose starts bleeding and he smiles.  
"Thats it.. your mine!!! yells Ryoko  
She starts flying toward ZeroX and I start running  
"Roll the fic!!"  
***  
Suddenly the picture turns black and you see Washu over me taking off the machine.  
And then the fic starts.  
***  
It was a beautiful day at the Tenchi household..Ayekia being her usual btichiness Ryoko being seductive(what for, she's already going out with Tenchi,)and Sasami(pardon)is being her usual ass at cooking. Well lets just skip the rest of the day and go straight to bedyby. That night Tenchi got a starnge call.  
"I'm coming over" said the voice  
"What... who... where"  
"You forgot why and when"  
"Huh!?"  
"Dammit, Duo shut the hell up!!"  
"Heero?"  
"I'll see you soon." Click.  
Tenchi hangs up the phone.  
"Sasami, I think you should make extra supper."  
"Righty oh Tenchi"  
Righty oh?  
Ding dong.  
(Authors note: Don't answer the door!!!! Ryoko get off of me.....dammit....)  
Tenchi opens the door.  
(Authors note: Why dosent any one listen to me dammit.... AHHHHH Ryoko!!!!)  
And all of the sudden Heero,Relena and Duo walk in with somebody shrouded in a cloak.  
"Hey, Heero whats up."  
"Nice, to see you old friend, wheres the royal...."  
"Shes out some poor hobos dick."  
"Cool"  
"I gotta tell you one thing... no GUNS"  
"Damn"  
Heero dorps several bags and starts puuling out Ak47's and machine guns.  
"No rocket lunchers either"  
"F***you, you don't want any fun in this sleepover do you?"  
He drops several more bags and takes out a couple of missle lunchers.  
"There happy now?"  
"Who's in the cloak?"  
"Allow me to introduce....."  
(Authors note: For all those folks out there who actullay read the first part....Swinge.... Damn power ball)  
"SAKUYA"  
Horror filled Tenchi's body.  
Where is Ryoko when I need her?  
I'm chasing the poor old sick writer of this fic  
Yeah thats right  
(Authors note:I just maid this up but dont kill me if you made it... means telepathic..... Swish..... wow, that nearly got me.Ryoko: Why don't you just die?!)  
"Hi Tenchi"  
Damn  
"Uh....um... I'll be with you in a minute..."  
Tenchi runs over to Sasami and says  
" Did you know about this?"  
"Acutally I did You poor sick fool"  
"Did you set Ryoko up?"  
"Right again"  
"Shit"  
"Hey, Tenchi where we sleepin'" hollars Heero.  
"Uh... I'll show you"  
Tenchi shows them to the gest room. They all enter except Sakuya.  
"Uh... arn't you sleeping in there..?  
"I was hoping we could share a room."  
Holy Shit  
Tenchi shows her to his room and closes the door.  
(Authors note: Why the hell did he do that for... he'll never excape now.... and for all those who hate Sakuya... yes I'm talking to you Sir J and everyone else.... You won't like this next part)  
Tenchi is putting her bags into the closet when Sakuya says  
"Tenchi I have something to show you."  
Sakuya drops her cloak and reveils the most horrible thing ever.  
She's in a bathing suit.  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"  
"What you don't like it?"  
Ryoko, Ryoko I think I'ts time to stop chasing the poor old bastard writer of this fic and help me  
Not now I'm in some BUSINESS  
Damn  
(Authors note: For all those who hate Sakuya nows your que to stop reading this and flame the hell out of me.... would you like some more tea?Ryoko: Yes please.)  
Heero breaks the door down and points a psitol at Sakuya.  
"What the he......Tenchi you old dog, you didn't have to scare me like that."  
Tenchi whispers slowly"Pull the trigger....pull it now"  
"What...!!"  
Will Heero pull the trigger, will I start writting more often,is this fic even funny,why the hell should you care, did I go shit this morning,Is Ryoko having an afair,will you reveiw this fic or just leave like a sane bastard?  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters except the insane ZeroX.  
  
I will only continue this series if I get positive revwies.(and you need to tell Heero to pull the trigger or not)  
  
ZeroX: Wait a minute... I pais for an hour of fic here and I didn;t even get to do the aswome sword fight with Ryoko!?  
  
Ryoko:Yeah!?  
  
Cameraman:Sorry man but this fic has been disemployed.  
  
ZeroX:What!!??!!??!!??  
  
Cameraman:It was baught by some sexy girl named... Saguyka...Sakkayuga....SAKUYA... there we go.  
  
ZeroX:Dammit, that bitch.  
  
Cameraman:The new shows gonna be called " For those who want to hump Tenchi"  
  
ZeroX:We'll see about that!  
  
  
(Yes my dear friends, I'll have to postpone the next one but right now It's time for this fic)  
  
"Sakuya is an...."  
  
ZeroX:HEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
